The University of Michigan proposes to establish a Rheumatic Disease Core Center. This will be a broadly based effort involving approximately 80 faculty from clinical and basic science departments at the University of Michigan and neighboring institutions. The Center will apply a broad range of research skills, backgrounds, and approaches to investigation of fundamental issues in the etiology and pathogenesis of rheumatic diseases and in development of a scientific basis for novel therapeutics. The Center will focus its activities by grouping investigators in four Major Programs (Model Systems for Innovative Therapeutics, Autoimmunity, Cell and Cytokine Interactions in Organ Inflammation and Damage, and Genetics and Patterns of Gene Expression in the Rheumatic Diseases); and also in Disease Focused Working Groups (Osteoarthritis, Psoriasis/Psoriatic Arthritis, Rheumatoid Arthritis and Systemic Lupus Erythematosis). Activities of the Center will be supported by six Biomedical Core Facilities including Flow Cytometry, Hybridoma, Vector, Transgenic Animal, Protein Structure and DNA Sequencing Cores. UM-RDCC faculty will have access to core services for rheumatic disease-related research at substantially discounted recharge rates. Two Pilot and Feasibility Projected are proposed, each of which is led by new faculty recently recruited to the University of Michigan. The UM-RDCC and its administrative unit will be directed by David A. Fox, M.D., who is experienced in administration of a broadly based Center through more than ten years directing the University of Michigan Multipurpose Arthritis and Musculoskeletal Diseases Center. Rory Marks, M.D., Associate Professor of Rheumatology is proposed as the UM-RDCC Associate Director, with special responsibilities for supervision of the biomedical cores. The Center leadership will maintain close links between the basic research activities of the UM-RDCC and expanding clinical investigation in the rheumatic diseases at the University of Michigan. The Center's administrative team will be assisted by an Executive Committee, an Internal Advisory Committee, and an External Scientific Advisor, Dr. Bennis Carson. We have constructed the UM- RDCC to maximally engage the talents and resources of the University of Michigan to focus on basic research in the rheumatic diseases in the rheumatic diseases, so as to achieve substantial progress in improving understanding of etiology, pathogenesis and treatment.